looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
MAD
MAD is a Cartoon Network animated sketch comedy series created by Kevin Shinick and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Based on MAD Magazine, each episode is a collection of short animated parodies of TV shows, movies, celebrities and other media/pop culture using various types of animation. The series has parodied Looney Tunes several times. Looney Tunes Parodies *In the Avaturd / CSiCarly sketch "Zombi," the hunter was in clothes similar to Elmer Fudd. *In the Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud sketch "Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End," Daffy Duck was seen carrying a barrel in Donald Duck's clothes. *In the Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud sketch "Dinosaurs with bird effects," Sylvester appeared as a cat, and Tweety appeared as a dinosaur. *In the HOPS / Naru210 sketch "HOPS," Bugs Bunny appeared at the party. *In the Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana sketch "Not a Fan a Montana," Miley Cyrus was Wile E. Coyote and Justin Bieber was the Road Runner. *In the TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time sketch "Meep! My Dad Says," the Road Runner appears as the main character to be a father. *In the Ribbitless / The Clawfice sketch "Spewwing Bee," Elmer appears as the judge and says Ming-Ming (from Wonder-Pets) is "cowwect". *In the RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine sketch "RiOa," the Road Runner got a Green Lantern ring in his lunch and then got the ability to fly while Wile E. Coyote got hit by an anvil. *In the Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent sketch "MAD News," Marvin the Martian appeared, letting his sink run water on Mars. *In the Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy sketch "Kung Fu Blander," Pepé Le Pew, who was hugging a shaking Penelope Pussycat in the city, appeared as one of the black and white things that was destroyed by Lord Shen's Angry Birds. *In the Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy sketch "How I Met Your Mummy," Gossamer appeared as one of the monsters in a restaurant, however, he is sky blue, when in other WB productions, he is red. *In the Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker sketch "Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service," Speedy Gonzales and Pinky and The Brain both appeared as mice in cages. *In the Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash sketch "Yawn Carter," Marvin the Martian and his dog K-9 greet John Carter on Mars. *In the I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus sketch "I Am Lorax," Bugs and Daffy make cameos as zombies. *In the Average-ers / Legend of Dora sketch "Tasmanian Devil Duster," the Tasmanian Devil and James Dyson advertise a vacuum cleaner. *In the Outtagascar / FIENDS sketch "Body of Pwoof," Elmer uses his unique skills to become a talented, if unintelligible, medical examiner. The Road Runner appears as the dead body while Tweety and the Tasmanian Devil appear as translators for Elmer's speech impediment. *In the Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm sketch "The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey," Foghorn Leghorn's name (misspelled as "Foghorn Leghourne") was carved on the wood panel inside the pigeon coop. Later in the sketch "PilGrimm," Daffy appears at a Thanksgiving feast and forgot the sign that says "Duck Season". *In the Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge sketch "Tom and Jury," Sylvester appears as a witness at Tom's trial. *In the First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty sketch "McDuck Dynasty", Daffy, Bugs and Elmer make appearances. *In the Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa? sketch "Does Someone Have to GOa?", Road Runner appears in his Green Lantern outfit originally from the sketch "RIOa". *In the Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men sketch "Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Both Get Arrested", Road Runner is arrested for speeding. Wile E. Coyote is also arrested for using an illegal rocket. Gallery 208weab.png|Road Runner as a Green Lantern Mad Body of Pwoof.jpg|Elmer Fudd and a dead Road Runner as seen in "Body of Pwoof" Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Both Get Arrested MAD.png|Wile E. and Road Runner getting arrested Road Runner MAD.png|Road Runner in "Does Someone Have to GOa?" Category:TV Shows Category:Pop Culture Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013